beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Witches (Grace's Lore)
, a witch, casting a spell]] Witches are humans that have learnt or have been trained in the Magical Arts (i.e. witchcraft or sorcery). Witches are not technically supernatural as they are merely ordinary humans that tap into the power of nature, they can, however, develop supernatural skills and abilities (see Active Powers section) =History= Creation of Vampires Thousands of years ago (it is unknown exactly when), there were two families following a tradition of witchcraft in a rural village in what is now modern Italy. These were the Adriani family and the Valiente family, the two families were close; seeing each other as extended family. This had been the case for many years before. However, when one of the daughters of a witch, Samara, fell gravely ill and was not expected to last out the month. Samara begged every god she could think of for a way to save her daughter but it seemed there was no help. Samara would not accept this as the way of nature and so she devised a way around it. She attempted to channel the life-forces of several animals into her daughter, to help her regain her strength; while this worked for a while, and her daughter was in good health; her health soon declined again and in a month she was exactly where she had been before. Samara’s desperation grew stronger, she would not let her daughter die, and so she devised a spell. Samara called the quaters, and first binded her daughter’s soul in her body so that she couldn’t move on during the casting of her spell. The spell consisted of Samara channeling the perfection and strength of a crystal she had had passed down in her family. While the spell would probably not have worked, the fact the crystal had belonged to so many other witches meant that it had retained some of the power, allowing Samara to be a lot more powerful than she would usually be. While Samara’s daughter’s body died during the ritual her soul (i.e. her essence, memories and personality) was still trapped in the body as it was forced to undergo a transformation. The girl’s body began to take on more of the qualities of a crystal ice. When the transformation was complete, Samara’s daughter’s body reanimated, and she was “saved”. However, the community's opinion was divided on the matter, while the Adriani family was concerned about the ramifications for creating such an immortal being, the Valiente family couldn’t get past their joy that Samara’s daughter had survived. This was until villagers started to go missing, only to be found days later, their bodies drained of blood. The Adriani witches tried to ignore the girl, but they couldn’t help but notice the blood red of her eyes, it was unnerving, they couldn’t help but notice how cold she looked; how she no longer needed to breathe, she was now more beautiful than they could have imagined; and they knew that there must be a cost. After a while Samara’s mother caught her daughter in the act of killing a villager. Samara had not known, but her spell came at a cost, her daughter needed blood to sustain herself and she had no intention to die. However, the Adriani witches could not allow this to continue. The Valientes were their friends, but they had to take action. In order to not arouse the suspicions of their fellow witches and friends, the most powerful witches of the Adriani family met in secret to discuss tactics. However the Valientes eventually worked out what the Adriani family was up to. Feeling betrayed, the Valientis left the settlement and moved south to another village. After this the plans stopped. At this point the Adriani family dodn’t realise the harm that the girl could cause, they also didn’t know that she was able to pass along her condition. Extermination of Werewolves Witch Trials Attacks on Adriani Line Modern Witch Trials =Other Information= Basic Magic Active Powers Natural Order Adriani Line Category:Twilight Lore Category:Lore Category:Abilities and Powers Category:Grace01121922